A forwarding information base (FIB) may be a data structure that includes forwarding information, such as information identifying a destination, information identifying a next hop in a route to the destination, and/or the like. A network device may perform a lookup in the FIB to identify forwarding information, and use the forwarding information to forward a packet to a destination.